OC Characters
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: oc's i have been working on as of late. Read and tell me what ya think and if i should put them in a few stories i have planned. Read and Review Peoplz! Please!


**A/N: Not a story, apparently, but it has few of my OC's and their origins so I can get this cleared up if I decide to use them for future stories I might post up. I have used some of them in the past (if anyone read "Dark past, brighter future" story I had posted up then you know what I mean and you heard of them.) most of the names are familiar but I'm not stealing the characters soo…NO SUING ME!! These are all based on my freaky imagination…Thank you! :)**

**P.s.- don't ask me where I came up with the names cause even I don't know that, it just happened. **He trained her and a few others to have the powers of a warrior but the heart of a gentle wind.

_**Metroneons:**_

Mystical, warrior-type organic beings from the planet Metra-X. They have appearance of humans but are the size of transformers. They also have the same life-span as a transformer. Sort of an 'Avatar', 'American Dragon' type characters going on when it comes to powers (but they do have more…maybe). Anyways, in certain stories, that if I decide to use them in, they are familiar and close with the Cybertronians and their world and help them often in their war…but they do have their own. They are known to have 'animal spirits' which allow them to turn into that specified animal. (think of beast boy from teen titans only with limited shape shifting power…)

_**Enemies:**_

Kenohee Demons. Basically, mutant Metroneon rejects that vow to destroy Metra-X and take it as their own. Not only that but due to the interaction with Cybertron they feel the need to destroy the transformers as well and take over any other planet they feel they need (Earth including). Leader/king of the Kenohee Demons remain unknown but in in the history of Metra-X it is said he is the most powerful of all and as many times as few of the greatest Metroneon warriors defeat him he seems to return more powerful.

_**Main Characters:**_

Kiara:

The young, Metroneon leader of the Alpha A group of warriors. As a young child, her parents were killed by the Kenohee Demons and she was left to fend for herself. She was known as the 'street rat' in her broken down neighborhood until an old mystic martial arts teacher took her in. She was trained and became an efficient warrior and proved herself worthy as such when she helped their world's Elite Guard in a deadly battle with the Kenohee Demon forces. Resulting in flying through the Elite ranks with flying colors and being named as one of their top warriors. Kiara's past is not very clear to her and her friends but it seems as the days go by her past reveals itself more and more. She becomes close friends with the Autobots and her and her team decide to help and join them.

Description:

Hair- Neon blue, short layered hair with a black hair-band

Eyes- Shaded, white and pearl color(kinda like Riddick's eyes if you watched the movie).

Clothing: black tank-top, greenish-gray jean long sleeve vest over it, black capris. Multi-colored crystal necklace with name inscribed in gold in the middle

Warrior armor: Moonlight white armor, gold spikes coming from shoulder blades, wrists and arms. Black fabric armor on lower torso, under arms. Helmet: same color combo as rest of armor, two gold antennae-like spikes coming from each side of the head, faceplate covering everything but eyes, black visor covering the eyes when needed. Wings and tail apparent and showed.

Weapons: Twin energy Katanas, bluish-white glowing essence

Personality: Calm, gentle demeanor. Loner at times but very nice to speak with when in need of advice. Never back downs on a challenge but doesn't go too far in battle if it risks the lives of her team and beloved ones. Brave heart, willing to risk her own life and safety if it means for the well-being of her friends. Normally unfazed by annoying people and their ways but could become the type of person that can slice through you with a glare if pushed to her limits.

Appearance in stories: Mostly Armada and G1, possibly Animated.

Animal Spirit: Dragon (Also known as the "Dragon of Light")

Nala:

Kiara's (somewhat twin) sister, leader of her own Alpha A group but only joined forces with the Decepticons. Far worse than a normal feud between sister's, Nala refuses to join the Autobots and her sister and is bent on getting revenge on her sister for some unanswered reasons that neither sister wants to reveal. Power matching nearly the same as Kiara, Nala proves to be a difficult opponent and always brings hell to the Autobots with her demonic ways. Even though she works with the Decepticons, she is constantly having to battle the Kenohee Demons that seem to have a strange sense in killing particularly her sister and herself. None is known how she became the warrior she is and how she survived on her own. The two sisters separated when they were young, leaving the full-out hatred between them. Not very noticeable, but she does have a bit of compassion towards her sister but she refuses to let it show or grow into an unbearable amount.

Description:

Hair: Dark black, long hair, normally in a pony-tail

Eyes: dark brown, but when pissed off a deadly blood-shot red

Clothing: wearing armor (not very trustful of the Decepticons)

Warrior armor: Much like Kiara's only a black and red color combo, and larger spikes running from back and tail in a deadly manner.

Weapons: Twin energy katanas, deadly red glowing essence

Personality: Loner, tough, somewhat calm and not very easily intimidated. A fearful presence lingers with her (enough to make even Megatron stop in his tracks). Brave and pushes herself more than her limit, thinks of her team before herself (at times).

Appearance in stories: Mostly Armada and G1, possibly (maybe not) in Animated.

Animal Spirit: Dragon (Also known as the "Dragon of Darkness")

**_A/N: Okay so basically I have described what beings these are and the two main characters. there is more but that is only if my readers decide that they like these kind of characters. Please read and review and if I get enough I'll continue in posting the rest of the characters and soon will be able to post stories using them. Also, I am a horrible drawer and I don't have those fancy computer programs to help me draw the characters digitally so if you have a deviant art account and you want to create a character of mine please tell me on my deviant art account:_** prowlsgirl4eva./ It would be very appreciated! :) and remember: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
